<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry-I LOVE YOU by beckysue_bonner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624171">I'm Sorry-I LOVE YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner'>beckysue_bonner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, MARRY ME-NOT HER!, Repata-fandom - Freeform, Unrequieted love now requieted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Megan Butani/Edgar Reade, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry-I LOVE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts">atkinsgenniher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts">blindsmarcy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts">Scarletfern</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts">hubbleimage13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts">AIC89</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a lounge/bar not far from the NYO, Zapata and Reade finsih their beers in companionable silence, the kind that long-time<br/>
time friends are familiar with and are comfortable in. It's winter, and after they slip into their overcoats they stand outside the front entrance,<br/>
hugging goodbye. As Reade starts toward the parking lot around the corner, Tasha suddenly calls out "READE! DON'T MARRY HER...MARRY ME!"</p><p>THIS stops Edgar Reade in his tracks. None of the overtures he made before the 18 months when the team went their separate ways had been<br/>
reciprocated; and he met NYT journalist Megan Butani. Tasha is a beautiful woman, and he'd been tortured by the trysts she must have had, imagining<br/>
her with this or that 'rando', instead of in his arms. So many times he'd seen the look on her face whenever Meg's name is mentioned, and when<br/>
he announced that he's proposed, he'd been sure that she might faint.</p><p>NOW, on this deserted big city street, the woman he's chased for years is loudly proclaiming that he should not go through with his marrying,<br/>
Meg, that he should marry HER...returnng to her a mix of feelings churn through the FBI Assistant Director. "What is this NOW, weeks before I'm to say 'I DO'<br/>
and get married to another woman-I've been engaged for months, and suddenly NOW you decide that you love me?"</p><p>"Don't be mad" she says in a small voice, closing the distance between me them. "I'll drop it, forget the whole thing and wish you God's Speed<br/>
in your new life with Meg. All you have to do is say "<strong> I DON'T LOVE YOU; I LOVE MEG. </strong>"...I'll leave it: but I don't think that you<br/> 
CAN. Say that you don't love me anymore, and that I should move on and leave the two of you be."</p><p>Reade nearly chokes on his response: "You know that I CANT."</p><p>"Then kiss me, and let's go home, because I'm cold, and I wanna be warm and toasty in my bed-WITH YOU. Call Meg: say that a case took<br/>
us out of the city." When he hesitates, she says sotto voce "You can finally have what you want, Reade. Let's go."</p><p>In the end, he makes the call.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>